Finding The Truth
by AvatarTeegan20
Summary: My name is Teegan, I'm a mutant dragon, when I was 3 years old something happened to my parents and I don't know what. But I vowed to find out what happened. The night of their disappearance I remember seeing 4 mutant turtles, they took me in. They introduced me to their father who was a mutant rat. His name is Master Splinter, but me and the guys call him Sensei. He is a ninjutsu


Chapter 1

My name is Teegan, I'm a mutant dragon, when I was 3 years old something happened to my parents and I don't know what. But I vowed to find out what happened. The night of their disappearance I remember seeing 4 mutant turtles, they took me in. They introduced me to their father who was a mutant rat. His name is Master Splinter, but me and the guys call him Sensei. He is a ninjutsu master and the turtles are his students, sons and my brothers. Their names are Donny, Mikey, Leo, Raph and Splinter that's my family. We all live in the sewers of New York City. I like it, Sensei says he knows what happened to my parents but that I'm not ready to know yet. Over the years the turtles always seem to be going up to the surface but Sensei says I'm not ready to go up yet. He says that I need to learn how to control my power. I've never seen a human before, even though I come in the form as a teenage girl, I don't count myself as a human. I'm learning to control myself as a dragon. Every night I go gown the old subway tracks from the lair and practice on my self-control in my dragon form, who I recently decided to call Korra. A few years ago I learned I can control the elements, as in earth, fire, water and air. I've mastered all of them, but my favorite is fire and water. With the fire I can control the temperature of the fire. I can even make it room temperature. As for the water bending, I can make water hot, cold, turn it into gas and freeze it. But my bending is a secret, Splinter and the turtles don't know I have this power. They also don't know that I watch them train to become ninjas. I figured out that while using ninja skills with my powers actually help my aiming and control. This is my story of life as a mutant.

One morning I wake up to Raph shouting and chasing Mikey around.

"MIKEY!" he hollers, uh-oh what did Mikey do this time? I get out of my bed and slide my door open and see Raph run past my room. I walk out and pay them no attention. This happens almost every day there for I'm used to it. I go over to Donny who is on his computer he found in the dumpster several years ago. He has a way with machines.

"Hey." I yawn,

"Oh hey Teegan." He says

"What did Mikey do this time?" I sigh.

"Mikey used Raph's sai to cut the pizza again." I roll my eyes; Mikey is obsessed with pizza ever since he discovered it. Each turtle has a weapon, Raph has 2 Sai which are forked like knifes. Leo has 2 swords, Donny has a bamboo stick and Mikey has 2 nun chucks. Me? I don't need a weapon, I am a weapon. I soon get bored watching them and leave the lair. As I walk down the old subway track, I soon find myself at a pair of stairs and see light, sun light! The surface! I go up the steps but stop. What about Sensei? He said not to go up. I stand there, which way? I eventually push away Sensei's warning and go up. And when I do I see hundreds of humans. They look like me, walk like me and talk like me. Wow they look weird. I continue to walk down the street as humans pass me. They all have shoes on and clean neat cloths. I'm bare foot and don't need shoes because on the bottom of my feet are scales the color of my skin when I'm human from. The humans don't know how to dress either, all I where are black shorts and an animal skin covering my chest. The humans give me weird looks and some even laugh others avoiding me. It's so loud up here with all the talking and traffic. When I come upon a tall building with a glass roof I look up and see and man dressed in a suit of blades and what looks like a war helmet looking down at me. When all of the sudden he jumps off the roof and lands on his feet a few yards away from me. I look at where the rest of the people went and there gone. I look back at the blade man and get into a fighting position.

"Who are you?" I ask boldly.

"I am the Shredder and who are you?" he says, his voice deep and low. I widen my eyes, the turtles told me about him and that he's bad news.

"I heard about you." I stay calm

"From whom may I ask." He says raisin his eye brow. His eyes are the only visible part of his face; his mouth is covered by helmet.

"My brothers told me about you." I say crossing his arms.

"Brothers?" he tilts his head.

"Wow, humans are more stupid than I thought." I roll my eyes.

"Tell me child, why haven't I seen you before?" he asks walking over to me. I go back into a fighting stance.

"It's my first time up here." I say my eyes following him as he paces around me.

"So you're from the sewers, you must know the turtles!" he says lowly.

"Duh, there my brothers you dunder head." I sigh but suddenly he goes to attack me but I kick my foot up releasing a whip lash of fire. Then I punch the air blowing him against the building. He gets up and runs to me but I was way ahead of him and stomp the ground raising a large portion of the street in front of me then I punch the boulder and it goes flying at him face first. This time he just laid there looking at me.

"Im- imposable, how are you doing that?" he says speechless,

"I'm a mutant. I taught myself how to control the elements." I explain. He's about to say something else when we hear sirens wailing in the distance. Cops. "Well got to go Shred head." I say and run back down into the subway. Luckily when I got back to the lair nobody seemed to know I was gone.

"Teegan may I have a word." Says Sensei coming out of the training hall. I nod and walk over to him. "I've been thinking lately that I feel you are ready to go to the surface with your brothers." He says

"Wow Master Splinter thank you." I bow a thank you. I'm about to say something when he speaks.

"Teegan, Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello. May I have a word?" He announces. We gather around him and continues, "I fear we might have a bigger threat than Shredder and the Kraang combine." He starts,

"What can be more powerful than them?" says Leo,

"He goes by the name Amon, he too is a mutant and like all mutants he is immortal."

"Sweet that means we are immortal too!" says Mikey. "Um, what does 'immortal' mean?"

"It means you live forever." Says Donnie

"What kind of mutant is he?" asks Raph

"I don't know yet. But I do know that he comes in a male human form like Teegan. The Shredder and the Kraang work for him." Oh great another human mutant. Note the sarcasm there,

"What does he want?" I ask crossing my arms

"Shredder has received word from Amon that he's coming to New York. Somehow he knows about us." He finishes,

"Why is he after us?" asks Raph.

"He's not after you my sons, it's Teegan he wants." Everyone gasps looking at me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, why me?" I say backing up.

"Amon hunts down powerful mutants, Teegan you are the most powerful one out of all of us. Somehow he knows about you." Says Splinter.

"But all I can do I turn into a dragon h-" Sensei cuts me off.

"And you are the Avatar." He says

"Ava-what?" We say in unison.

"The Avatar is someone who can control the four elements, fire, earth, water and air. Normally an Avatar does not come in a mutant body, but that just makes you more powerful." He explains.

"But Master Splinter, how do you know I'm the Avatar?"

"Since you were a child, the day I found you" he sighs. I gasp exploding,

"What?! Why?! Why didn't you tell me!? You tell me I'm the Avatar when a freaking human mutant that is supposedly more powerful than us threatens our family?!" I shout, not realizing my fists were slowly forming fire balls. "If you think I'm more powerful than all of you and never told me I was the stupid Avatar than what else are you hiding from me?!" I pause to let him speak and catch my breath.

"Teegan please calm down, your letting your anger over power you, look at your hands." He pleads for me to calm down,

"How can I calm down when you've been lying to me my whole life?!" I scream and storm out of the lair. I mumble to myself and go to the surface. I learned that I can summon my wings as a human and fly in human form. I keep them out most of the time. I fly to the tallest building in New York. It's the middle of the night and I know humans aren't allowed to see us. But they don't come out at night and is the only time I can go on the streets. I fly down and hide my wings and land punching the pavement sending particles flying around me. I then shoot fire out of my hands and air bend trash cans over as well and water bend, making ice freezing the cars.

"How could Splinter lie to me?!" I say to myself. "If he thinks I'm so powerful how come he tells me to hide from this dude Amon, what kind of stupid name is that, pft, he's probably not even that tough." I laugh to myself but freeze when I hear a trash can lid slide behind me. I turn around and instinctively throw a fire whip toward it. "Who's there?!" I say sternly. No answer, "I know your there show yourself human!" I shout walking slowly to the lid still with my hands in defending position. As I get closer I can faintly see a human outline, "Show yourself." I say more quietly. Finally the figure steps out of the shadows and I see it's a male human wearing a gold Egyptian mask in a black hooded cloak with dark and cold blue eyes peering threw the masks eye holes. "Jeez and I thought Shredder was ugly." I say lowering my hands. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" I say

"I assume you must be Teegan." He says in a British accent, this made me chuckle.

"Ha-ha, why do you sound like you just graduated preschool?" I giggle. He raises his eye brows

"You clearly don't know who I am." He says walking to me, I get into a defensive stance, he stops.

"Your right I have no clue who you are and how do you know my name?" I say

"I've heard a lot about you Avatar." He smiles sending chills down my spine.

"Oh great more Avatar crap, look I don't know what the Avatar is, or that I was one, I just found out 10 minutes ago!" I shout at him. He starts to walk again pacing around me.

"They call me Amon," he whispers, I widen my eyes and gulp hard. He sees this, "I take it you know me?" he sneers,

"I also found out about you tonight." I say shyly frozen in place,

"Then you must know what I'm here for…" he trails off,

"Uh to see the statue of Liberty?" I say nervously, he stops in front of my face shaking his head,

"You." He says simply

Chapter 2

We suddenly hear my name being called.

"Teegan! Teegan!" shouts a voice, Leo

"Yo T. where are you? Master Splinter wants to talk to you!" I hear Mikey say. I look at Amon scared,

"Who are they?" He whispers.

"Uh- my brothers?" I say quietly. He looks at the direction of there're voices and back at me.

"Alright Avatar here's what's going to happen, you will have one week to decide whether to come with me peacefully or I'll take you by force and your family will die. You say anything about what happened tonight they will die. And I'll know if you said anything, I will be watching your every move Avatar." He growls and backs up into the shadows. I stand there frozen in fear. Not taking my eye off the ally he came from.

"Teegan! There you are, we've been looking all over for you dude." says Raph coming down the street. I feel my wings come out and hang on the ground. For my wings are as tall as my human form, but bigger when in dragon form.

"Teegan are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost or something." says Donnie.

"…Or something." I trail off, as we walk down to the lair. Sensei stands there looking at me.

"Is something wrong my daughter?" he says concerned, I ignore him and got to my room. For hours I lay down on my bed. One week he says, or my family dies. And if I tell anyone, they die. I got to do something. But what? I hear a soft knock on my door.

"Teegan, may I come in?" I hear Sensei ask behind the door. I sigh what have I got to lose? Oh that's right, everything.

"Sure." I say as he opens the door and sits at the end of my bed.

"Teegan the turtles say you have been in here for hours." He begins, "What is troubling you?"

"I guess… It's…. my parents." I shrug.

"What about them?"

"Why haven't you told me about them?" I ask, Amon might be on my mind right now but my real family is always on my mind.

"Teegan, when I first found you ,you were very young. You were a toddler. I knew you were different because every time you cried or got mad you would glow bright blue. Whenever you glow hidden tattoo arrows appear on your hands, feet and forehead. Only then did I know you were the Avatar. Your parents were benders as well. Your father was a fire bender and your mother was an air bender. But you were more powerful than them." He starts but I cut him off

"How do you know Amon?" I ask, Sensei sighs

"Amon is the one who killed your parents…" He trails off. I widen my eyes and feel a tear trickle down my cheek. "I was there the night he killed them." He closes his eyes,

"What…ha-ppend?" I cry quietly.

"Amon had been watching your parents for a long time, and one night he trapped them, your mother set you in the bushes so he would not get you too. I saw this and snuck up to you. You looked at me scared and confused. I kept you from watching your parents. They died that night." He finishes with tears. I was speechless, I was about to say something when Sensei adds something,

"But I also remember that before you were born your parents adopted a little girl." I widen my eyes,

"…I- I have a sister?!" I gasp, "What's her name?"

"Her name is Zikira, she is 19." He says

"Well where is she?" I ask exited. Splinter shrugs, "I got to go find her!" I say running out of my room past the guys. Not hearing what they said.

Chapter 3

Wow! I have a sister! I wonder what she looks like! I think as I run out of the subway and to the surface. It's still night time good, I transform into Korra and fly up. But little did I know, I completely forgot about Amon's warning. As I fly away in the midnight sky, I can't remember the last time I flew this high and this long. The cool breeze is relaxing as it flows underneath my scales. I close my eyes wishing my parents were here. Alive with me, but no their dead. But what if there not? Wait Splinter s

aid they were, that he saw them die. But then again, Splinter has lied to me about a lot of things. I refuse to believe that my parents are dead. I will find out what really happened to them and find Zikira. Several hours pass and I just passed New York's welcome sign. I've never been this far from home before. But I have a photographic memory, as in I can fly or walk back home without any trouble. But right now I have to find my real family. Soon I can see the sun rising ahead of me. Humans will start to come out soon. But I'm not worried about them. I'm too high for anyone to see me. I look down as I go over miles of fields. After a while I find a field and land, I have to rest my wings. I change back in to human form but keep my wings out. I walk to a tree and sit under it. Soon I drift off to sleep and while I was asleep I had a dream. I was flying in human form just a few feet above the ground in the middle of a heavy rain storm. Why was I flying so fast? Suddenly I hear a loud gun shot behind me, hitting my left wing, damaging it too much that I crash onto the wet ground and skid to a stop. I get up and look behind me; I can't see anything but rain. Then a flash of lightning lit up the sky long enough to see who shot me. Amon. I gasp turning to run but my surroundings suddenly change and I'm chained to a brick wall and I have this weird electric color on my neck. And every time I tried using my powers I would get shocked. I hear Amon's laugh echo the dark room,

"You little fool, you can't escape me. You're mine Avatar! Ha-ha-ha!" his voice echoed like thunder as I scream in fear. I find myself waking up and still screaming covered in cold sweat. I quickly look around and see I'm under the tree in the middle of the field. I look in the sky, and see it's late in the evening. I sigh deeply. It was only a dream. Just a dream. I say reassuring myself, but the dream got me thinking I totally forgot about him, I have till the end of the week to go peacefully with him or the turtles and Sensei die. But wait, I thought. He's never seen them before. I mean Amon knows I have brothers but he's never seen them and he doesn't know about Splinter or where they are. That being said as far as I know, there safe from him. As long as I don't go back home they'll be safe… but I can't just never go back, there my family. What am I going to do? I think long and hard.

"Well…" I say to myself. "If Amon really is after me, than… I'll have to confront him if I ever want to go home. Cause if he ever finds out about the others than…" I trail off knowing what will happen. Ok, I thought, as of right now I'm on the run.

Chapter 4

As I walk in the fields I soon see smoke in the distance, humans! I gasp hiding my wings and try to act like a human. Yuck! I thought, humans are nasty. The closer I got to the smoke I see it was coming from a small village. When I step foot into the village, I see little kids running around and mothers at food stands. They all stop and look at me.

"Mommy, who's that?" I hear a small girl say. I then feel a small tug at my shorts I look down and see a little boy point to the top of my hand.

"What's on your hand?" says the little boy. I hold in a gag, I just been touched by a human. I pull my hand away from him looking at it. I freeze, blue arrows? Sensei said something about these. That the older I get they will start to appear and glow when I'm in danger or mad or something like that. I was about to say something when,

"HELP! Stop thief!" yells a lady from an apple stand. I look at the direction of the voice and see a man with a bag of apples run down the street. I waste no time and run after him, as we run by a well. Suddenly the water spurts out of it and soaks the thief as the water freezes. I stop amazed. I didn't do that! I franticly look around who did that?!

"Let go of the apples!" says a voice from behind me. I turn around and see a girl a little older than me. She had long brown hair with hazel eyes and she was skinny. We look at each other,

"Who are you?" we ask at the same time.

"I'm Teegan who are you?!" I say as she walks past me to the frozen man.

"I'm Zikira, why are you here?" she says, I drop my jaw.

"Looking for you!" I shout, she gives me a questioned look.

"I'm your little sister! You don't know me because my- or our parents….died when I was young." I trail off.

"I have a sister!? Sweet!" she says hugging my.

"Not a hugger! Not a hugger!" I say and she lets go giggling, I smile. I look at her and the frozen man.

"Come here I want to show you something!" squeals Zikira. I follow her in to a small shed; in there is a bed and music box. "This is where I live. How did you know about me?" she asks sitting on the bed,

"Um…I come from New York, my adopted dad told me about you." I say not trying to say too much.

"New York? That's a long way from here." She says

"Tell me about it." I say, we laugh. For hours we talk about each other's story. She was abandon because she was a water bender and mom and dad wanted an earth bender. That they left her here in this very village and she's been here since. I told her what happened back in New York and about the turtles and Splinter. But left Amon out, he was my business, I was already in enough danger I can't put my long lost sister in danger too. I told her I was out to find out what really happened to mom and dad. Which in a way I was. That night she let me crash at her place.

Chapter 5

As I lay on my back looking at the ceiling I can't help but think about Amon. What kind of mutant is he? Why does he want me? I wonder what he was doing right now or if he found out I ran? What would happen if he caught me? These questions swarm my mind when all of the sudden, a bright light shines out the window. I look at Zikira and see she's fast asleep. I don't want to wake her up so I get up and walk to the small cracked window. I see people by the well but they're not from the village. I widen my eyes and wake up Zikira,

"Hey, get up!" I whisper, she lifts her head groggily still half a sleep.

"What?..." She says rubbing her eyes. I cover her mouth

"Shh." I say pointing to the window. We both go over and see the humans were gone.

"What am I looking at?" she says cupping her eyes against the foggy window.

"There were humans by the well with a flash light; I don't think they were from the village." I say worried.

"We have people pass through the village all the time." She yawns and lies back down. But I wasn't convinced and go out to look for myself. I make sure not to wake anyone up as I close the old door of the shed behind me. This done, I cautiously walk to the well and pier down the deep well. Looking up I see the humans were gone.

"Maybe she was right, it was no one." I say to myself going to turn around but come face to face with an angry Amon. "A-m-mmon?" I stutter in fear backing up almost falling into the well.

"You little fool, you thought you could run away from my warning didn't you Avatar?" he sneers

"…T-to be honest I t-totally forgot, I swear." I say putting my hands up defectively, he nods not believing me. He raises his hand and I suddenly feel my lungs cramp and I struggle greatly to breathe. Choking sounds manage to escape my lips. I go to throw a fire ball at him but he makes a fist in the air causing my hand to face me. "What…are….y-you.." I wheeze. He leans into my ear.

"Your worst nightmare." He purrs and everything goes black.

I open my eyes from an extreme head ach, looking around its pitch black. I stand up lighting a small flame in my palm. I'm in a square room the walls are black metal, same with the floor and ceiling. But what was weird was the ceiling had metal bars and above it was a solid ceiling. I try to earth bend but have no contact with anything earthlike same with water. In order to bend earth and or water I have to be in contact with the element. Air is never a problem same with fire. Suddenly I hear a loud clank and look up as I see the solid layer of the ceiling slowly slides away. The bars stay put keeping me trapped in this metal box thing. I burn the flame out as light from above fills the box. Once the solid layer is completely gone I see Amon pier down in the box. He smirks walking on the bars above me. I fell like a bug about to be crushed. Now I know how the bugs feel when they run into Raph.

"Where am I?" I say trying to act brave. Amon crouches down,

"The Serpents Lair." He says proudly.

"How did you do that…thing to me?" I ask

"It's called Blood bending. A very rare element to master." He pauses standing back up walking across the box and out of sight. Blood bending? Why haven't heard of it before? Suddenly the floor jolts and starts to rise up. I instinctively turn into dragon form before the box rose to the main floor, I growl lowly. Amon looks somewhat shocked and then smiles widely under the mask. "You're a mutant Avatar? Even better." He chuckles lifting his hand up and my body freezes once again internally choking me. He walks up to the cage and opens the door walking in and up to my face. I'm still immobile from the painful bending. I can't do anything when he does this to me. The only thing I can move freely are my eyes. I grunt as he forces me to change back into human form. This was extremely painful, he then puts both his hands down but somehow he uses his mind to blood bend while he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a collar looking thing. He attaches it to my neck and backs up out of the cage locking it. Only then does he release his painful grip. I drop to the ground catching my breath. I go to fire bend at him but the collar electrocutes my neck.

"AHHH!" I fall to the ground trying to pull off the collar but it shocks me again. "DHAAAAAA!" I cry. "What is this!?" I shout out of breathe.

"That my dear is an electric collar that I made that keeps you from using your powers; it also allows me to control your powers against your will." Amon explains.

Chapter 6

I stumble standing up as I still can feel the electricity travel through my body. "What are you planning on doing to me?" I ask wincing.

"Oh its quite simple really, I am going to make you my mutant slave-"he begins but I cut him off.

"HA! As if! You sewer rat!" I laugh.

"Sewer rat?" he tilts his head.

"Where I come from the term 'Sewer rat' is an insult to those who kill my parents!" I shout.

"You're par- what!?" he spits taking a step forward blood bending my hands behind my back.

"AAAH!" I flinch, for every time he blood bends me. He is able to move any part of my body by force; even to the point of broken bones as long as live blood is involved he has the power to end it. Even if you're immortal.

"You think I killed your parents?" he hisses walking in the cage. I grunt trying to break his grip but it's too strong. I try and act brave and so far I think I'm doing pretty well.

"…I… d- d-don't.. think-k.. I k- know!" I struggle to speak. His face drops and throws me across the cage, I bounce on the floor slightly and go to air bend him but forgot about the collar and it shocks me. "AAAAHHH!" I screech grasping my neck. He then kicks me my side, I yelp.

"You DARE accuse me of something I NEVER did!?" he shouts grabbing my neck, the collar may be small but it still can cause a lot of pain. He presses something on it, and I feel small but sharp spikes stab me around my neck.

"AAAAAHH!" I scream as I feel blood run down my neck. As he crouches down in front of my face he blood bends the exposed blood on my neck. He moves his hand in front of him and shows me my blood that he's making float in mid-air, I look at him scared. He sneers for he can see the fear in my eyes. I whimper as he moves it around in the air. "H-how are you doing that?" I whimper.

"Blood bending is a very difficult element to learn and takes almost a life time to master. But I was able to do both and am now the most powerful bender alive. Not to mention I'm immortal, I can and will never die." He says and releases the blood. Allowing it to splatter on the floor,

"You can't be more powerful than me!" I say,

"And why do you say that Avatar?" He smirks.

"Because Sensei said that I was!" I slap my hand over my mouth when I say 'Sensei'. This makes Amon smile widely under the gold mask.

"There are more of you?" he sneers standing up walking out of the cage. Awe sewer apples now I've done it. He grins locking the door behind him and walks to a counter with hundreds of button and levers. I stand up backing away. "Tell me Avatar, who is this Sensei you speak of?" he smiles.

"Like you can make me talk!" I spit. "Seriously do you really think just because I'm in a metal cage…box…thing, that I'll tell you where my family is?" I hiss clenching my fists.

"Well I do know that there're somewhere in New York." He points out. That's true but New York is huge.

"Which reminds me, where am I?" I add.

"Far from NYC…" He trails off walking around to the other side of the counter facing me. "Now are you going to tell me where the rest of your family is, or do you need some persuading?" he purrs. I inhale deeply, knowing what I'm about to get myself into, I stand up straight.

"I'm not saying anything." I growl. Even though I can't see his face I can tell he has a wide grin planted on his face.

"Very well…Avatar," He sneers pressing a button as chains shoot out of the wall behind be, I have no time to even look behind me before two shackles lock firmly around each wrist and two on each ankle. They yank me back against the metal wall with such force the wind was knocked out of me. I struggle greatly to break the chains but they don't budge. I look back at Amon in fear.

Chapter 7

Yesterday was a lot to take in, long story short; I have a long lost little sister. After all these years here living in Ba Sing Se, the village I live in, I never knew I had another family. As I open my eyes looking out the morning sun peering through my window. I notice Teegan wasn't here, I remember her waking me up last night saying something about seeing people at the well. I know how much she despises humans, she told me. Anyways what she saw last night was normal; people pass through Ba Sing Se all the time. But they usually stay a day or two in case they need supplies and rest. Where was Teegan anyway? I mean I know she was going to search for our lost and from what she says, dead, parents but she would have told me when she was about to leave. I walk out of the shed and to the well where she said she saw the humans, frankly I don't see why she dislikes them, many people here in Ba Sing Se are sweet and kind, of course there are some like the man yesterday but still. As I look around the well I notice fresh blood on the edge of the well's bricks. I look in it making sure no one had fallen in, it's happened before. But all that's down there is the water bucket, looking back at the blood stain on the brick I also notice two pairs of foot prints. One pair looks like it would a little smaller than mine and the other… a full grown human. By the looks of them they were standing mere inches from nose to nose. Weird I thought, at the same time it was kind of cool, a crime scene. And I was going to get to the bottom of it.

As Amon presses a button the chains tighten, I wince resisting against them with all my might.

"RRR! Let me go you masked freak!" I grunt. He chuckles

"Not likely Avatar." He sneers pressing another button. This one makes the cuffs slowly heat up. Gradually burning my skin. Normally I could redirect the heat, but with this collar on I was powerless. I cringe shutting my eyes, biting my lip to detain a cry of pain. No, I thought, I will not give in. I look at the cuffs as they slowly got orange from the intense heat forming. Not long after that my ankle and wrists start to peel and bleed as the sizzling hot blood burned my skin. Only then did I allow my mouth to open,

"AAAAAHHHH! AAAAAAHH!" I scream as tears stream down my face, I accidently hit the back of my head against the metal wall from flailing around feeling blood drip down my neck. Finally Amon releases the button allowing the cuffs to stop heating up. It took several seconds for the orange to fade away. I gasp in much needed air and pant feeling beads of sweat form on my forehead and make their way to the tip of my nose, lingering there before dropping on the floor. I look up at Amon who opens the cell door walking in. I struggle to stand up straight due to the fact every time the cuffs touched even the slightest part of my burnt flesh sent searing pain.

"What do you think?" he purrs stroking my teary cheek with the back of his hand. Wow, I thought did he really just ask what I thought about what he just did?! I frown at him

"Is that all you got glitter face!?" I spit on his mask, laughing internally at my clever nick- name. Mikey would be so proud at the name. He wipes it off roughly from his golden mask, and scoffs turning around, as he walked out the cell he went to the counter pushing a lever lowering the cell back in the ground. This done he closes the solid metal ceiling, leaving me in complete darkness. Only now do I allow myself to cry out the much needed tears. How was I going to get out of here?

Chapter 8

Once I finish packing the things I need, food, water that kind of stuff, I say my good byes to the village; I told them I was coming back, that I was just going hunting for a few days. Little did I know how long it was going to be before I returned to Ba Sing Se. Hours past as I walk through corn fields and small farms. It was high noon and the sun was beating down on my back. I stop for a minute and get a few sips of water, before continuing. As more time went by it just popped in my mind, where am I going? Soon the sun started going down and I see a small rainbow forming behind the mountains. Humph, maybe that's where Teegan is. Eh, worth a shot.

For hours I'm forced to stand in complete darkness with nothing to do but think. I'm standing in total silence. All I hear are my raspy breaths and my heart beat. How could I be so stupid and leave the lair during the day time. If I just would've waited a few more hours that day than Amon wouldn't know about me. But no instead I let Shred head see me and he goes running to Amon about 'The Avatar has returned, the Avatar has returned.' What good is the Avatar anyway? I sigh at the feeling of being lost, not only physically but mentally. As in, I hardly know anything about my past or how I became the Avatar. What _really_ happened to my parents, and why Sensei has been keeping this from me for so long? Did the turtles know? Pretty soon pulling me out of my thoughts the sound of hunger filled the cell box. I haven't eaten since the morning I was taken. But I wasn't that worried about hunger yet, I could go weeks without a meal. Remember I trained with the turtles and part of their training was to resist the need for hunger during times like this. I never actually put it to the test, but I guess I'll start now. Just then a large chunk of the metal wall across the room opened allowing a dim light to pier inside. Though it was dim it was painfully bright to my eyes. I blink rapidly as my eyes allowed more light to enter with every blink. Within a few minutes I was able to see normally. As Amon walks into the cell the cell walls light up, but the light was inside the walls therefore when the lights were off it looked like the cell room had no lights. I feel my body stiffen as he walks over to me, he reaches in his black cloak and pulls out something I couldn't help but drop my jaw. Raphs' sai,

"You recognize this Avatar?" he hisses as he shoves it straight in my left shoulder,

"AAAAH!" I cry as blood trickles down my chest. "W-…where – did you get that?!" I wince.

"From one of my most trusted employee's, Shredder." He sneers bopping the tip of the sai handle, I cringe glaring at him with hatred. He smirks, "From what I understand this belongs to one of your 'mutant' brothers and that you have a 'mutant' father. Tell me Avatar, how many mutants do you know?" he mocks, I feel a boiling rage slowly fill up inside.

"Enough to keep my mouth shut!" I shout. He comes so close to my face, I can finally see his eye color, electric icy blue. Flooded with pure evil. If I focus hard enough I can faintly see my reflection in his gold mask. My eyes are puffy from crying. He sighs irritated,

"You're trying my patients Avatar. Perhaps I haven't made myself clear, you will tell me exactly what I want, or I can and will make your life a living hell." He growls narrowing his eyes. I don't respond, he growls yanking the sai out of my shoulder turning around walking to the door leaving it with a loud slam, turning of the lights leaving me once again in darkness and silence. I cringe as I feel blood drip down on the floor.

Chapter 9

It's been days since Teegan has run away, the turtles have been looking for her everywhere and still no sign of her. Last night the turtles ran into the Shredder and Raphael lost his sai during the fight. He told me it was no big deal. I told him a ninja never leaves any remains behind. Especially a weapon. Interrupting me from my meditation the boys come back, Leonardo wanting to speak with me.

"Did you find Raphael's sai?" I ask

"No Sensei, but we think we might have found out where Teegan went…" he says worried. Small hope sparks inside my heart.

"Where?" I say trying not to sound desperate when really I am very desperate, afraid Amon has gotten her. I forgot to tell her that he can take away hers' or anyone else's bending away permanently.

"Raph has more information than me ask him." Says Leo as he calls his brother over,

"Leonardo says you know where Teegan might be?" Raph nods.

"I remember her running out of the lair the day she went missing; I think she might be looking for her sister-"Raph starts but Donnie bursts in the room holding Raphael's sai.

"Sensei… Karai just gave this to Mikey… she said it's…" Donnie paused. He sighs and hands me the sai. The second I take it, I nearly drop it. The sai is covered in fresh blood. I feel a tear fall down, "Amon…h-has T- Teegan." Donnie trailed off. I nearly faint,

"Go…Get your brothers," I stutter. I fear it may be too late to find her.

As the days pass I get closer to the mountains, I keep thinking to myself what if Teegan is not even there? Suddenly I hear a twig snap. By instinct I bend the water I had left and create what's called a water snake, I extend it in front of me.

"Whoa! Easy there water girl!" says a mutant turtle coming out from behind a tree, as he was followed by three more, all wearing a different colored mask over their eyes.

"Hey it's ok, where just looking for our sister, Teegan." Says the tallest one with the blue mask.

"Teegan?! You must be the brothers she was talking about!" I say excitedly dropping the water snake.

"Wait you know her?" says the one with the purple mask.

"She's my long lost sister." I nod, they look at me like I'm crazy.

"SWEET! We have another sister yo!" says the one in the orange mask; he runs up to me and walks me over to the rest. "I'm Mikey, that's Leo in the blue, Donnie in the purple and Raph in the red." He points to each one, I couldn't help but blush at the one called Raph. He sees this and cracks a smile but tries to hide it.

"Well I guess we're all looking for her then, alright welcome to the team…" Starts Leo.

"Oh, I'm Zikira." I greet them as we start walking to the mountain.

Chapter 10

I've been asleep for hours, I don' even know what day or time it is. All I know is my throat dry and sore from screaming and my stomach empty as Mikey's brain. I soon wake up to the sound of the door scraping open, I expected to see Amon but instead I see a male human. Just by looking at him I know he's 100% human. I narrow my eyes at him as he enters turning on the room lights, once again causing me to shield my eyes away until they adjusted. Only then did I see him approach me with a tray of food. My eyes lighten up, as he stops in front of me and picks up a spoon off the tray dipping it in the creamy stew. He held it to my mouth. Was he serious? I turn my face away

"I'd prefer to feed myself." I say as he sighed and frowned.

"You clearly can't feed yourself. You will eat now, Amon's orders." He says. Amon? Well if it came from him than I will directly refuse it. No matter how mad he got at me. I will not let him win.

"I will not eat." I retort.

"Fine." Said the man as he stood. "This is something you must discuss with Amon himself." He says and leaves me in darkness. No more than ten minutes later the door opens again I look up and see it is Amon this time. He threw a brief glance at the tray on the floor by my feet. Then he crouched picking up the spoon and reached to my face. His eyes cold telling me 'stop being so stubborn'. Like before; I turn my head away refusing to be fed like a child.

"I would advise you eat. Now. "Amon's dark voice said. I ignored him.

"I really want to eat by myself, is that too much to ask?" I questioned calmly.

"Knowing the state you are in, I think it is an unrealistic request." He said calmly, "Now eat." I still did not turn around. "Fine," he finally said and stood up. "Take the tray up. If the Avatar will not eat than she will not be fed." He said with a wicked smile and walked back out the cell room turning off the lights. I sigh deeply, knowing it will be a while till I eat. In the meantime I think of a way out; starting with how to get this collar off. As time went by and I got more board I think back to the many memories I had with my brothers. I smile a little remembering this one time when I was doing something in the lair and the guys come running to me.

"Teegan quick, we need your help!" said Donnie as Leo and Raph come running in chasing three squirrels, Sensei thought they were chipmunks. I couldn't help but laugh out loud slightly echoing in the cell box. But stop once I realize where I am. All I can do now is look in the past. Hours past and I find myself waking up to the sound of the metal door scraping open and the lights turning on. I look up and see Amon. I struggle to stand straight and manage but causing great discomfort. He walks up to me stroking my cheek.

"You should consider yourself lucky girl." He starts as he pulls his hand away I try to bite him but miss. This makes him slam his hand around my throat, "Try anything like that again and you will be sorry." He hisses. I gulp and he lets go,

"…Why do you were a mask?" I ask quietly. He narrows his eyes before speaking.

"Because underneath this mask is the face of someone who has fought for his life to become immortal, learn to blood bend and find this mask." He retorts reaching his hand up to the mask, and removes it followed by the cloak's hood. Revealing his true features; he had a large scar about the size of a pinky on his right eye and one down his bottom lip and dark blonde hair. I gasp slightly as he puts the mask and the hood back on.

"And I thought the mask was ratchet," I say making myself laugh out loud. I couldn't control it. But my laughter is abruptly halted by a surging pain in my side. I weakly look down and see Amon standing nose to nose with me holding a large knife dug in my side. I jerk forward as he yanks it out allowing blood to pour out.

"Learn how to hold your tongue Avatar, or I will remove it. Now listen to me closely, I will not tolerate your backtalk or attitude, I am gracious enough to allow you to live, and you will show me your gratitude by obeying me." he hisses but was cut off as I spit on his mask. He drew back quickly. I smirked, he didn't even bother to wipe it off the cheek of his mask. But instead began to my confusion, to chuckle.

"No matter, you'll learn soon. You seem intelligent enough…" he sneered unlocking the all the cuffs but left one attached to my right ankle. I fall to the cold floor clutching my side where he stabbed me, he suddenly kicks the side of my head,

"Ah!" I yelp, as I look up at him and see him pull out a bull whip. I widen my eyes and back a way franticly not being able to go far do to the chain.

"20 lashes should be a good first lesson." He snickers and raises the whip, I raise my hand in attempt to blow him away with my air bending but resulted in setting the collar off and sent volts of electricity through my body, followed by the start of the beating. As I internally count how many lashes I revised I cry out in utter pain. Many of the lashes landed on my arms, legs, face and back. 17…18…19…20…he stopped, and looked at me pleased with his work. I lay curled in a tight ball not wanting anymore pain. But instead he blood bended me up against the cold wall and re-chained me, "Let this be a lesson Avatar and I will say it again, you will do exactly what I say, or I will make you wish you were never born." He hisses and leaves me in the dark. I sigh deeply and wheeze as I feel blood and tears dip off the tip of my nose creating a puddle at my feet.

Chapter 11

Teegan's brothers seem more worried about her than me. As we walk the sun starts to go down and we decide to camp at a large old willow tree. While Donnie starts a fire, I go as Leo and ask why they were worried about her.

"Hey Leo, you seem to be really worried about Teegan, she told me she was looking for her parents." I start, the guys look at me strange. "What?"

"Teegan's or your parents are dead." He says I widen my eyes, so she was right?

"She told me they were missing!" I gasp. They shake their heads.

"No, she and our father, Master Splinter, had an argument and she stormed out of our place." Clarifies Raph. "We're worried about her not only because she's our sister but we think she is in grave danger," he starts. Danger? "You could be in danger too, all of us." He adds, I cut him off.

"Wait what are you talking about?" I slow him down.

"Ok so a few weeks ago the day she went missing she had a fight with Splinter, she ran out. We thought she would be back that night but a few days pass, Splinter recently told us about a man named Amon, saying that he hunts mutants; like us and benders like you." Explains Raph,

"Yeah and the worst part is, Teegan is both, plus she's the Avatar." Adds Mikey,

"WHAT!? She never told me that!" I shout.

"It's ok we never knew that either, till the day she left." Donnie sighs pulling out Raph's sai, the tip of it covered in blood. "It's Teegan's blood. Amon gave it to a guy named Shredder who works for him, his daughter gave it to us." He finishes putting it away.

Days past and I feel like I'm going to puke from the lack of food I had, I'm starting to get really dehydrated, as I hang my head low from weakness I hear the same scraping of the door open. I don't even bother looking up for I already know its Amon.

"I hear you were misbehaving while I was gone." He said calmly, this makes me lift my head up.

"What do you mean…" I whisper hoarsely.

"My men say you were screaming the first few days I was gone." He continued, I look at him refusing to show any fear. Yeah I was screaming from the unending pain.

"It's a shame too, I was going to un chain your arms and one of your ankles. But you insist to defy me…"

"You never said I couldn't scream!" I exclaim.

"But I did tell you to hold your tongue," he says. His hand reaching into his pocket and pulled out a sharp new knife. I gulp, "What I outta do," he continued brining the knife to my throat in one swift move. My eyes grew wide. "Is remove your vocal chords. I must confess as lovely as you are, you would be even more useful if you couldn't talk." He gently skimmed the blade across my neck I could feel blood beginning to drip. "But I suppose you wouldn't be able to serve me if you couldn't speak." He says returning the knife into his pocket. I sigh in relief. That knife looked handcrafted and old. It looked familiar.

"Where did you get that knife?" I stutter.

"I claimed it in an early victory of mine. A trophy, much like yourself." He sneers reaching to wipe the blood off my neck, I flinch at his touch, I could see his eyes narrow behind the mask. He was about to say something when the door opens, Amon looks behind him. I happened to look down and see a key in his pocket! It looks like it was about to fall out. I take great advantage and step on his cloak, allowing the key to drop, I cough out loud when it hits the ground. I then step on it, hiding it under my bare feet. I now look up and see Shredder? Amon goes and walks to him,

"What are you doing here?" Amon hisses. Shredder bows before speaking,

"The turtles know as well as the rat, it also seems the Avatar has other past relatives." He starts.

"Zikira!" I gasp quietly, but apparently Amon heard me.

"Zikira?" he purrs turning around and walks to me and Shredder follows, I gulp. What have I done?

Chapter 12

It's a full moon and I'm running from Dogpound and Xever, their mutants like me, Dogpound is a huge mutant dog, the name says it all. And Xever is a mutant fish with robot legs. But as far as I'm concerned I consider myself to be the most powerful mutant there is. I say this because I'm a mutant crocodile that can fire bend, I know there are other humans who can control the four elements but not all of them are mutants. I heard some mutants are half human. I'm not like that, I mean I walk on two legs like a human but I got the body of a croc. All benders know about the Avatar but no one knows who it is or if they've been born yet. The last Avatar was named Aang, he was the last air bender ever thought to exist. I hear he was a good guy. While he was still around, I traveled with him all over the world. Like the Southern Water Tribe, the Northern Water Tribe, the Fire Kingdom, the Earth Kingdom and the Northern and Southern Air Temple. Man those were good times. I remember this one time where he learned how to take any benders' ability to bend away forever; also he is the only bender in history to teach himself how he can bring someone's bending back. But he never told anyone how he did it and we'll never know.

As I run through the dark mountains I look back and can't see Dogpound and Xever anywhere, I slow down to a walk and catch my breath. Soon I see a faint sight of what looks like fire ahead. As I got closer, I see four mutant turtles and a girl. Huh, I thought what are they doing way out here? One of the turtles spot me and pull out two ninja swards,

"Who are you?" he says as he steps up to the fire I can see he has a blue mask over his eyes same with the other three but each one had a different color mask. The girl looks behind her and gets into a fighting stance. I instinctively use the fire to make a fire whip, the girl makes a water snake,

"Wait, you're a bender too?" I say shocked.

"Yeah I see you're a fire bender too." She hisses, I scowl for all water benders are natural enemies with fire benders like me. She throws icicles as I block them with my fire whip, the turtles then go to attack but the girl stops them,

"Guys, were benders all you have are human weapons." She says, as the stop.

"Yeah but we've trained ninjutsu ever since we were toddlers." Says the turtle with the orange mask.

"Wait, ya'll are mutant ninja turtles?" I say burning out my fire whip.

"Teenage mutant ninja turtles." Adds the one in the red.

"Then you must be the ones Shredder is after." I say.

"Wait how do you know that? Do you work for him?" shouts the one in the blue.

"No way, I'm trying to get away from him!" I say defensively. They all lower their weapons, "What are you guys doing in Pennsylvania when Shredder is all the way in New York?" I ask.

"We should ask you the same thing." Sasses the orange one,

"I live here." I spit, he backs away. "Who are you guys?" I ask.

"I'm Zikira," starts the girl,

"I'm Leo" says the one in the blue

"Raph." Spits the one in the red, he points to the one in orange, "Mikey and the purple one is Donnie, now who are you?" he finishes quickly. Wow he has attitude.

"I'm Haruka. What are you guys doing here?" I ask again,

"We're looking for our sister, she…." Donnie starts but trails off turning his head; Raph pats him on the shoulder,

"She's been taken by this guy Amon." Finishes Leo.

"Who's that?" I ask. Zikira shrugs.

"All we know is Shredder works for him, and he's the most powerful mutant alive." Adds Mikey, I widen my eyes, I thought Shredder worked for himself. And I'll be the judge of who's the most powerful.

"Mind if I tag along, I got nothing to do in my life." I ask. They look at each other,

"We'll need all the help we can get. Sure." Says Leo, "We'll go to the top of the mountain tomorrow, get some sleep." He finishes and puts out the fire.

Chapter 13

"Tell me Avatar, who is Zikira?" he says taking out the hand crafted knife. I gulp, I got to think quick,

"Uh..." was all I could think of. He puts the knife against my neck.

"I'm losing my patients Avatar." He growls.

"If you are looking for names Master Amon, I have the turtles and rat's name." says Shredder behind Amon. I look at Shredder,

"You wouldn't dare!" I hiss,

"Try me." Shredder hisses, Amon thinks for a minute, and removes the knife.

"Very well, perhaps if your bothers and this Sensei were being hunted down than that will encourage you to give me answers…"Purrs Amon.

"No…" I whimper.

"You may speak Shredder." Amon says stepping aside.

"There are four turtles total, each one has a colored mask covering their eyes, the leader of the group is Leonardo, he where's the blue mask. Donatello where's a purple mask. Michelangelo where's an orange mask, and Raphael where's a red mask." He explains. I practically explode as my vision becomes glowing blue but I can still see. I feel this enormous strength in my arms and legs and I break the chains as if they were a twig. I fall to the ground and feel myself become my dragon form. I grow to the size of an elephant in a rampage. I feel Amon trying to blood bend me but for some reason when I'm in this state I can resist his bending as well as the collar's electricity. Amon and Shedder back up as I roar so loud the room shakes and they are forced to cover their ears. I stand on my hind legs and push the removable ceiling off, breaking it clear in half, I blow fire out my mouth flooding the cell box with blue flames in hopes I would burn the two men alive but they ran out the door. I took this chance and burst through walls fire bending anyone who came in my way. I storm through the last wall and see the day light, I waste no time and tear through the window wall and see I'm in the middle of the forest on top of mountains. I shoot up high in the sky away from the hidden hell on the mountains and fly as fast as I can but soon my glowing state starts to die down and only then do I feel the collar electrocute me and I shrink down in to my human form. I scream in pain and fear as I plummet towards the ground thousands of feet below. It's all in slow motion the first few thousand feet but gradually the ground, trees, lakes grow larger very quickly. I close my eyes at the last second and everything goes black.

As the turtles and the fire bender, Haruka, walk in silence up the morning mountains we all of the sudden feel the whole mountain shake followed by an echoing boom. Many of us fall to the ground from loss of balance while others hold on to nearby trees. And as quickly as it came it left.

"What in the name of sewers was that?!" Shouts Raph.

"Look! In the sky, there's a trail of smoke, It looks like something fell towards earth at high speed of rate!" says Donnie pointing up.

"Whatever it was, it landed not too far from here, look…" adds Leo pointing to the trees ahead seeing many of the trees snapped in half from the force of the sudden impact.

"Come on!" I yell as we run into the debris. And sure enough about a mile ahead we saw what had caused all the destruction. Something was covered in dirt and mounds of rocks in the middle of a gigantic crater created during the impact. The turtles waste no time and slide down the deep crater as me and Haruka, stay put. We wait at the top and watch as the guys remove the chunks of dirt and rocks off the object. When all of the sudden they shout all at the same time,

"TEEGAN!" we look at each other and run down the crater.

"WHAT!?" I shout skidding to a stop, but Haruka bumps into me, I go to slap her but Leo stops us,

"Stop it!" he shouts and turns back to Teegan, I feel a lump rise in my throat, she's all covered on blood and has this weird collar on her making her neck bleed.

"Is she?..." whimpers Mikey when Donnie checks her pulse. He sighs relived,

"No, but she's out cold. We got to get her somewhere safe before Amon comes looking for her," he says as Leo and Raph carefully pick her up her body is so limp she looks dead.

Chapter 14

It's been months since we found Teegan, when we found her; by looking at her condition, she had seen Amon. And barely escaped alive, the day we found her she was unconscious and has been for the last three months. We contacted our close human friend April, she said she would help us and let us crash at her old farm house just outside of New York. We let Teegan have the master bedroom, we laid her on her back and she hasn't moved a muscle since. The guys decided I could stay with Teegan as Raph, Leo, Mikey, Zikira, Haruka and April kept watch for Shredder or Amon, also I would send them to go to the drug store for medical supplies for Teegan. She has hundreds of wounds and cuts. The one on her side looks like a stab wound, and she's covered in lacerations, she hasn't been fed or given water since she ran. But what was really weird was the collar she had on won't come off. It's as if the only way to take it off was by voice command or finger print scanning. As in who ever put this on her, I assume was Amon, he was the only one who could take it off. But what does the collar do? I keep asking myself.

It was almost dinner time and the others just got back, they hung around down stairs as I stayed by Teegan I never once left her side.

"Donnie?" I hear April say,

"I'm in here red." We call her red for short because her hair is red. She comes in with a glass of water,

"Has Teegan woken up yet?" she asks giving me the glass. I sigh shaking my head,

"Well it looks like her injuries are healing pretty well." She comments.

"Yeah but there could be more severe ones internally." That's what I fear the most, will Teegan even remember us? I feel April's hand on my shoulder,

"There's no way of telling until she wakes up." She sighs

"If she ever does…"I trail off,

"She will Donnie, I promise." Sighs April and leaves.

All I remember is falling thousands of feet in the air into the mountains. When I woke up I no longer see darkness, instead I see a ceiling fan, and wow my head hurts. I slowly turn my head and see, Donnie?!

"Donnie!" I shout, scaring him.

"TEEGAN!" He yells embracing me in a hug, the others come running in.

Chapter 15

It takes hours for my men to put the Avatar's fire out; thankfully her cell did not receive much damage. As for me, she burnt my mask off, leaving me with a burnt left ear and momentarily blind in my right eye. The Avatar has escaped but cannot have gone far; the collar is still locked around her neck and can only be removed by my finger print. It also has a high tech tracking device, there for she won't have her freedom for long. But it only works if she her body is actively moving. She hasn't moved in three months, not until today. My tracking device shows that she is just outside of New York City. She must be with the other mutants. I smile under my mask standing up and put on my black cloak. Contact Shredder telling him to meet me at New York's town square. It will take a few days for me to arrive for I'm in Pennsylvania. While I'm gone the damage of the headquarters will be repaired for when the Avatar returns and hopefully will be joined with her mutant brothers. Once I have the Avatar in my hands, she will wish she was never born. I chuckle lowly to myself.

The guys and I have talked all day, I met Haruka and April, Haruka seems cool but I'm not that fond of April, she's a human. Donnie has thought of ways on how to take the collar off but hasn't had any luck so far. A few days past since I came out of coma and the gang has decided to return to New York, boy was I exited to see Sensei but at the same time a little nerves. I've disobeyed him and look where that got me. But hey at least Zikira will meet him. Once we entered the city, I inhale the fresh gas made by cars. How I've missed the city. Soon we entered the lair and everyone spreads out while I make my way to Splinter's room, but I can't bring myself to knock. Would he even be happy to see me? Would he even forgive me? I shake my head and turn to leave when his door slides open.

"Teegan?" I hear him whisper. I turn to him looking at the floor too ashamed to look him in the eye.

"Hi Sensei." I mumble and to my surprise he embraces me with the most tightest hug I've ever felt, it was so welcoming I couldn't help but wrap my own arms around him.

"Oh my sweet daughter, I was so worried about you," he cries, I pull back looking at him, I've never seen him cry before, have I hurt him that bad?

"Why?" I say going to wipe his tears off his face,

"Because my child, you are my daughter, and they are your brothers," he starts gesturing to the guys who walked up behind me, "And I'm sorry if anything I said that night upset you in anyway." He draws me into a hug again and this time the guys join.

"Oh Sensei, I want you to meet someone." I say as Zikira walks in the middle.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Master Splinter, Teegan's told me a lot about you." She bows, I taught her that bowing is a sign of greetings and respect, it's what I learned.

"Teegan may ask who this is?" he says politely. Me and Zikira smile,

"This is Zikira, she's my long lost sister." I say happily. He widens his eyes and smiles,

"Welcome to the family Zikira, I understand you are a water bender." He hugs her as she nods.

"Yes I am and oh this is Haruka she's a fire bender." She smiles as Haruka shakes his hand. Suddenly Donnie calls me into his lab.

"Hey Teegan, about the collar, there's no way to get it off, Amon has to take it off himself." He starts,

"He'll never do that. Great, I'll never be able to bend again." I say but I hear a gasp behind me we look and see Sensei.

"Amon took your bending?!" he gasps, I give him a questioned look.

"No, it's this collar he put on me, every time I try to use my powers it electrocutes me and he's the only one that can take it off… Amon knows the chi block?" I say worried.

"The what?" spits Donnie.

"The chi block is the power to remove someone's ability to bend temporarily or permanently. The Avatar before me, Aang, learned about this and was able to teach himself. But he died before he could teach anyone else." I explain. Splinter sighs deeply,

"Thank goodness. Teegan, I know this may be hard for you to talk about but we need to know what we're up against." Says Splinter, I nod

"Amon is not only a bender but he's a blood bender," I start. Everyone gives me a look, "Blood bending is a specialized water bending technic only very few can learn. Amon is one of those few, and the most powerful one in bending history. He told me that he can control my bending against my will, as in he can make me kill you guys and I can't do anything in my power to stop it." I explain. Silence filled the room for a moment.

"I'll figure something out." Sighs Donnie.

"What does it feel like to have your blood controlled?" Asks Mikey.

"It burns worse than fire, you feel like a puppet, powerless, immobile." I say quietly.

Chapter 16

That night me and Donnie stayed up trying to figure out how to take the collar off; after hours around 3 am he was able to disable it but still could not take it off. But at least I can bend again, I waste no time and sprout my wings out and let them fall to the floor beneath my bare feet. I sigh in utter happiness and lay back on my bed. For once in a very long time I sleep peacefully.

It's 3 am and I've been at town square since 12 pm. And still no sign of Shredder, I'm about to go to his tower when my tracking device start beeping, I look and see it has been disabled.

"Blast!" I curse under my breath, how is this possible? I suddenly hear footsteps approach from behind, I spin around and see it's only Shredder, I sigh irritated, "Where the hell have you been?" I hiss,

"Forgive me Master-"he starts but I cut him off.

"Save it, the Avatar's collar has been disabled, we have no idea where she or the turtles are." I growl,

"I have an idea," he says

"You may proceed." I give him permission.

"The turtles live in the sewers which means she is somewhere underground." He explains. I think for a minute,

"Since the Avatar's collar is no longer active this means she is able to bend, so she will be putting up a fight; which I intend to win." I smile under the mask.

"How are we going to get them out?" adds Shedder.

"Blow it up." I simply say.

The next morning I wake up to Zikira and Haruka arguing about which element is more powerful.

"Water puts out fire!" Zikira would shout,

"Fire over power water!" Haruka replies, and on the other side of the lair Mikey was getting himself into trouble once again, man I missed waking up to this in the mornings, tons better than waking up in complete darkness and dead silence. I was about to talk to Leo when we here a loud bang coming from down the subway.

"What was that?!" shouts Sensei, we wait for a few seconds as we all looked down the subway hall. At first a small light stated to slowly grow but very quickly did it become lager faster.

"FIRE!" we shout at the same time. Everyone runs down the opposite end of the tunnel but the flames grew closer, I had an idea. I stopped and faced the roaring flames.

"TEEGAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" shouts Leo.

"GO HURRY GET TO THE SURFACE!" I shout back

"BUT-" I cut him off,

"GO NOW!" I scream whipping my hand around, blowing them away and they continue running. I turn around and go full on Avatar dragon. My tattoos glow neon blue and I dig my back claws in the cement bracing myself for the fire's impact. Without warning the fire blows me off my feet as it burns through my iron like black scales. But I quickly regain my footing and stretch my arms out absorbing the oncoming flames but all these flames have to be redirected, I look up and punch the air blowing the roof off to the surface and redirect the flames. Just when I thought the flames started to die down there was another BAANG! And another stampede of firing flames came blasting towards me, this time I retreat up out of the tunnel. But before I was able to get all the way out the force of the blow blew me against the surface and crashed into the base of building, causing it to collapse on me. My glowing state dies down and can see normally now. I weakly lift myself up and push off the chunks of debris. I see I'm still in dragon form and turn back to human leaving my wings out. I look at my palms and see not only are they burned but bleeding, but that's not the worst of it. I look back at the blow up sight and see flames continue to rise. My wings are damaged from burns but not bad enough that I can't fly, but where is everyone? The only thing I see are the calm flames lighting the night. Soon I hear sirens and see blue and red lights flash in the distance. I go to run but fall to the ground in pain, I might have sprained my ankle during impact. I waste no time and fly to a random roof. Just in time too, cops, EMS and the fire truck arrive at the hole I made in order to free myself. I fly away before they see me.

Chapter 17

I watch as the mutants run out the subway I waste no time and signal Shedder and his mutant workers, Dogpound and Xever as well as his foot clan, surround them. I smile behind my mask as they become back to back with each other. I step out of the shadows and into the circle.

"Who are you freaky mask dude?" says a turtle,

"You must be Michelangelo, Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael." I say walking up to them.

"Hey don't forget Zikira, Haruka and Sensei!" adds Mikey.

"Mikey!" they shout at him.

"But wait, where is the Avatar?" I ask looking around.

I soon see Amon! And he's got my brothers and everyone surrounded! I land quietly behind the foot clan.

"But wait, where is the Avatar?" I hear Amon say. I stomp the ground shooting the foot clan up in the air. Amon turns around.

"Right here." I hiss,

"TEEGAN! YOUR AIVE!?" They shout for joy.

"Well Avatar, it's nice to see you again." He purrs walking to me and without warning he blood bends me to my knees.

"AAAH! L-let me g-go!" I struggle,

"Not likely my dear," he pauses placing one hand on my shoulder, and his other hand on my forehead. His thumb placed in the middle as the others wrap around my head. I stare at him in pure fear for this is the stance of the chi block. Amon is going to take away my bending, forever.

"A-Amon please, I- I'll do anything, but please don't take my bending…"I cry softly, he looks at me for a long time. Then with one swift move he turns me a round and prods certain nerves that make my body immediately painfully weak. I fall to the ground with a grunt, I look up and see Amon's foot collide with my face, "AH!" I yelp as he pins me on my back holding me down with his steel toed boot on my chest. As I feel blood run down my throat he bends down and presses something on the burned collar and I feel the spikes retreat back in and out of my neck removing the collar.

"I won't take away your bending, not yet anyways. But I did take it away temporally while I fix your collar. In the meantime," he pauses lifting me up by my neck choking me bringing me close to his mask. "You're in for a big surprise." He purrs and everything goes black.

When I wake up my body feels so weak I remember everything that happened, the bomb, the fire, crashing into the building, Amon, his threat, and then nothing. I open my eyes and see I'm in the same dark metal room and this time only my ankle is chained up to the wall. I find myself lying on my side. I try to light a small flame but I'm so weak I can't even produce a spark, I sit up grasping my head and hear something.

"Hello?" I whisper,

"Teegan?" says a voice I recognize as Donnie.

"Donnie?" I say happily,

"And Mikey." I hear Mikey

"Leo and Raph are in here too." Adds Donnie,

"What about the others?" I ask.

"I think Zikira, Haruka, April and Sensei are in the other room." explains Raph.

"I'm sorry guys." I sigh.

"For what?" says Leo.

"For dragging you guys into this mess if it wasn't for me we would all be home siting around eating fresh pizza. But now our home is a pile of ashes. And it's all my fault." I say just then the sound of the old metal door opens and the lights turn on. Amon comes in glancing at everyone and stops at me. I see that the guys are chained up too and have their weapons taken away. I look back at Amon,

"Look, do what you want with me, just let them go." I say quickly before he could speak. He walks over to me and crouches down to where we're eye level. I look deeply into his eyes, and for some reason, I recognize those cold blue eyes.

"You are no state to make deals here Avatar, you are in my territory now and what I say goes, now to start things out," he pauses standing up, and paced around the room. "Since my last guest had a little issue," he starts glancing at me.

"You're welcome." I sass knowing he meant me. He ignores my comment and continues.

"You will be sharing this room for the time being; then you will all be put into your own rooms, very much like this one. Just not as… how would you say… fancy. This is the Avatar's room." he sneers,

"Fancy? There's nothing in here." Spits Mikey.

"Um, Mikey, shut up a little ok?" I say,

"Why? Who is this masked dude anyway?" continues Mikey.

"Mikey please!" I repeat, Amon walks to him.

"You will learn how to hold your tongue or I will remove it." He hisses, this makes Mikey shut up. Amon stands back up and walks to me, I couldn't help but cower back. And without warning he shoves me against the wall. I flinch at the sudden impact, he leans close to my ear. "We'll talk alone a little later my dear Avatar…" he purrs stroking my cheek and leaves. I stare at the door shocked, what deuce just happened? Not only was that creepy but in a way… was he just flirting with me!?

Chapter 18

As I lock the metal door behind me I had this weird feeling deep inside me. I brush that feeling away and go to see how the others were doing. Walking down the hall I can hear the three teenage girls argue. Once I arrive at the locked door I'm about to unlock it when I hear one of the girls shout,

"What makes you think Teegan would purposely hurt us?!" shouts the girl, Zikira.

"Well for one I know she has a strong hatred for humans! So that gives her a great reason to blow us off our feet!" shouts another who I am unfamiliar with,

"April, don't you get it? Reason she air bended us with so much force Is because there was an active bomb blowing up behind us and we wouldn't move! It's not my fault you twisted your ankle on the tracks!" explains Zikira,

"Don't just assume she meant to hurt you when you hurt yourself," adds Haruka. I quickly get bored with listening to their stupid argument and open the door; they stop talking and look at me.

"Amon?" I hear a voice say from the side; I look that way but can still only see out of one eye thanks to the Avatar. At least the blindness is not forever, I'll need both my eyes for when I teach the Avatar a lesson. I see it was the mutant rat that spoke to me, I smile under the mask and walk to him.

"Master Splinter, it's nice to finally meet you." I say stopping in front of him looking down at him.

"I wish I could say the same." He frowns, I tilt my head,

"What do you mean by that rat," I hiss.

"You may have Teegan fooled, but I saw the whole thing." He continues

"Teegan...oh you mean the Avatar, what about her?" I say crouching down.

"She has a name you know." Mumbles the rat, I narrow my eyes and lift my finger which was covered in the cloak's long sleeve. This causes the rat to hitch his breath as I blood bend his ribs to slowly start to collapse. I was expecting him to cry out in pain like the Avatar would do, but instead he grunts shutting his eyes tight.

"I will call her what I please." I growl crushing the ribs more. I get a small moan out of him but this does not satisfy me.

"Y….you killed her parents!" he wheezes clutching his chest and falls to his side. I grit my teeth,

"You know the funny thing is," I hiss and curl my finger making him slide to my feet. I grab his neck as I continue to crush his ribs. "She said the same thing, and you want to know what I said?" I continue as I choke him, "Prove it." I whisper and let him drop to the ground as I hear his ribs crack only then do I release him from my bending. He gasps loudly and coughs.

"I- I saw you do it!" he shouts in between raspy breaths.

"And what if I did kill her parents?" I spit.

"You could at least tell her… unless you want show her who you really are under that mask." He stutters, I stand up.

"I will admit rat, you got guts. But I will break you and I will start by making you watch your precious Avatar suffer and beg for me to end her life," I sneer and leave.

Chapter 19

It's been hours since Amon left and everyone was asleep but me. How could I go to sleep? My greatest enemy just, from what I understand, flirted with me. How am I supposed to react? All I could do is sit here chained to the wall with my knees to my chest staring into space. After a while I hear one of them shuffle around.

"Teegan? You still awake?" says Donnie, I slip back into realty.

"Yeah." I whisper.

"What did Amon mean when he said you and him will talk alone?" he yawns.

"I don't know, I've been wondering the same thing." I pause, "Are you ok? You know from the fire?" I've been wanting to ask them but never got the chance.

"We're ok, but… how did you do that? You know the glowing thingy." He asks. I shrug even though I know he can't see me.

"I don't know, it happens whenever I feel threatened or am in danger." I explain,

"You mean like when you told us to go when the bomb exploded in the tunnels?" Donnie pointed out.

"Yep." I say, just then the door opens. But instead of seeing Amon, Shredder comes in with four men. I scoff at them, humans. I'm still trying to get over the fact that I saved one. April I think was her name, normally I would've let her die but Donnie seems to have a crush on her. When Shredder turns on the light everyone wakes up.

"Shred head? What are you doing here?" yawns Mikey, Shredder ignores him and points the four men over to where Raph, Mikey, Leo and Donnie are.

"Amon wishes to speak with you four." Is all he says, I look at them worried. But I know they can handle themselves, right? Before I could say anything they all left the room. But one man stays back, when he turns around we stare at each other, he has short blonde hair, blue eyes; not like Amon's cold heartless gaze, but calm and somewhat concerned look in his eyes. He's buff, very fit. He has on a black tank top and dark blue jeans. Typical thing a human would where, I turn away.

"You must be Teegan." He says, crossing his arms. I say nothing, "I'm Kyle." He greets,

"I don't care." I spit, he comes over to me, I didn't mean to flinch but I did. "Stay away from me." I say. He stops,

"Ok, I'm just here to tell you Amon has put me in charge of you while he's gone and that he wants me to stand guard next to your cell at all times, because of last time. As in where ever you go, I'll be right next to you." He explains.

"Are serious!" I shout looking at him, "It's bad enough I have to deal with that masked sewer drain, now a human!?" I complain.

"Hey I'm just doing what the boss says, I wasn't too flattered when I found out I'd be with you either, last time I saw you, you nearly blew me over." He says leaning against the wall.

"Good, you should have stayed put." I hiss, he sighs and crosses his arms again. Minutes went by and we sit there in silence. I try to avoid his eye contact but it's hard, I've never been this close to a human. Let alone talked to one. Suddenly the door opens and we see another man peek in. This one has black hair and rather hairy arms.

"Hey Mark, what's up?" says Kyle. I roll my eyes,

"Nothing much, just thought you might want a chair while you're in here," he says rolling a desk chair in giving it to Kyle, "Oh, and Amon said to tell you he'll be here in a few hours." He says and leaves. I sigh shakily at the name 'Amon'. I keep from letting a tear slide down. Kyle sits down and looks at me as I stare at the ground. Finally he says,

"Well since we're stuck together than we might as well get to know each other." He sighs, I roll my eyes.

"Fine." I spit looking his way.

"Ok cool, well… how old are you?" he starts.

"17 and you?" I say quickly.

"I'm 21," he says. From here we don't talk and I eventually fall asleep.

Chapter 20

I sit in the chair as I watch Teegan curled up asleep, she'll let out a small whimper every now and then. Sometimes I'll hear her say something in her sleep. Then right when I was about to drift off to sleep the door opens and I look and see its Amon. I look over at Teegan and see she woke up from the sound of the door.

I wake up to the sound of the door open and see Amon standing at the door. I look at Kyle who stands up and walks out of the room taking the chair, leaving me and Amon alone. I gulp as he closes the door behind Kyle and walks over to me. I sit up and bring my knees to my chest,

"Now let's get started with your punishment from your last visit here." He purrs reaching down and unlocks the chains and prods my back again blocking my ability to bend temporally. I wince in pain, as he grabs my upper arm and walks me out the cell down the hall. Not far from the cell room was another room that had a metal table and a wooden table along with a long table covered with sharp tools, including; a blow torch, metal rod, Taser, whips and some gun looking thing. He pushes me in as I stick my feet out in front of me. But Amon pushes harder as he slams my face on the wooden table.

"AH! What the heck!?" I grunt as I feel him bend over my back,

"I thought you would've learned from your first lesson with the whip," He hisses and pauses yanking my head back holding my hair. I wince, "But apparently not, maybe this time you will." He states and throws me across the room. I hit my forehead against the metal table and feel warm blood drip down. He picks me up again and slams me onto the wooden table. He lays me on my back and blood bends my arms and legs so I couldn't move while he strapped my limbs to the table one by one tightly. This done, he releases his grip and walks to the long table. I struggle to slip out of the leather straps but fail. When he comes back I see him holding the gun contraption thing and for long nails, he sets the nails next to my face and takes one and puts it in the gun thing. Now I know what it is, it's a nail gun. But was he planning on doing with a nail gun? He holds the gun and walks around to the other side of me and places his hand on my fingers laying them out flat on the wooden table. Then it dawned on me, he was going to nail me to this table. I start to struggle and whimper as he places the tip of the nail gun in the middle of my hand. I look at him begging for mercy. He chuckles and puts his finger on the trigger. I close my eyes and then hear 'Clank' fallowed by my cries of pain. I look over and see the nail has completely gone through my hand and came out from under the table. Amon unstraps the nailed hand and move to the other one. He does the same thing to this one and it hurt more than the first time. But the worst was yet to come. He moves down to my bare feet and places it on the top of my right foot.

"Oh god no!" I yell as he pulls the trigger driving the nail through the bone and out the bottom of the table. He moves to the last limb. But before I could brace myself he drives it though. I can feel the bones shatter. He then unstraps all my limbs for I'm now nailed to the table. He sets the nail gun back on the long table and walks up to me. I whimper at the throbbing pain, he reaches his hand out and lightly skims my cheek slowly. I hitch my breathe; as he slowly moves his hand down my neck and stops at my shoulder, he spotted something. I look and see what he was looking at. It was a scar forming from where he stabbed Raphs' sai in my shoulder; he traces the outline of the wound with his finger. Then very much to my surprise he reaches up and slowly takes his mask off. I see he had a new scar from where I blew fire into the cell. Plus I could tell he was blind in one eye, he saw this

"Don't worry Avatar, the blindness is not permanent but the scar is." He purrs leaning in close to my face setting the gold mask on the other side of me on the table. I shrink back as I look into his blue eyes. He whips the fresh tears off my face as he takes his hood off, I gulp what is he doing? "You want to know something funny?" he whispers in my ear while slowly running his fingers through my hair, "Your father, the rat thinks he saw me kill your real parents…" He starts my eyes widen, "And guess what?" he purrs looking at me in the eyes. "Go on, guess." He smiles this is the first time I've seen him smile without the mask on. And let me tell you this; that smile is one you will never forget and it will give you nightmares. I gulp before speaking,

"W-w-what?" I stutter from both pain and fear.

"He was right." He sneers, I gasp. "But not all the way," he continues. I give him a questioned look. "Yes your rat father did see me with your parents that night," he stood up and slowly made his way to the long table. "But he didn't see the whole thing. He only saw the part where I knocked them out from my bending." He says, I widen my eyes, "He thought they were dead, but really…. There're alive my dear." He coos coming back into view. I feel tears begin to stream down my face.

"M-..mom and- dad are… alive?" I gasp. He nods, "What did you do to them!" I spit feeling a sudden burst of anger but wince as the nails remind me I'm on the table.

"Oh my sweet, sweet little Avatar. There my slaves." He laughs taking out the metal rod I saw earlier, along with the blow torch. "But I've brainwashed them long ago, they don't know anything about their past, nothing about that night, and the best part… they have no clue who you are." He smirks. I can't believe what I'm hearing. Suddenly he turns on the blow torch and holds the rod up to the flame. He holds it there till the tip turns bright orange. He then brings it to my stomach and hovers it inches above the skin. I suck my gut in knowing what he's going to do. I feel the heat rise off the rod as some of the metal melts and drips onto my skin. I yelp, and with that Amon presses the scorching hot rod straight down on to my skin.

"AAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAHH! STOOPP! AAAAHH!" I screech, but he pays no attention to my pleads, instead he moves the rod around leaving a trail if melted metal and blood. He then moves the rod to my arms and does the same thing. He even heats the nails up as they burn the open wounds. I swear I was about to pass out from the pain but he stops. But I kept screaming in utter agony. I weakly look and see him dip the still scorching hot rod into a bucket of water. I shiver at the sound of the flames die and steam rise. I can hardly hold my eyes open, my whole body burned and was covered in cold sweat, the melted metal was drying on my skin, and Amon saw this but didn't even bother to take it off. My breaths became short and raspy. And before I knew it, I was surrounded in darkness.

Chapter 21

I look up and see the Avatar has fallen unconscious. I smile and set the rod back on the table and grabbed the hammer and went over and pried the nails out of her hands and feet, dropping the still worm nails in the bucket of water. This done I put my mask and hood back on walking over to the motionless Avatar and pick her up bride style, but I stand there looking at her ; limp in my arms with her animal skin top only covering her chest leaving her bear stomach exposed, with melted metal beginning to dry. Her gym shorts where the only human thing she wore. Soon I began to have that weird feeling in the pit of my gut. Like butterflies or something, it sickened me. I walk out the room and down the hall back to her cell. Once there I set her on the floor and chained her foot back up and left. I tell Kyle he was to return to her cell.

April and Haruka are fast asleep, me and Sensei were the only ones awake. For hours we sat in silence. But when we hear a blood curdling scream echo the halls, me and him both look up at the door. Teegan! What was Amon doing to her!? Her cries lasted for hours; they were so loud and filled with pain and fear. I was forced to cover my ears but I could still hear them. Finally they stopped but not gradually, they stopped abruptly. Something must have happened, like she passed out or something. We wait several minutes until we see footsteps pass underneath the door. I look over at Splinter and see he's staring at the ground. I can only imagine what he's feeling right now, having to hear his daughter in that much pain and you can't do anything to make it stop.

Shredder has separated us into individual cells. But I can tell their close, I can hear Mikey singing and Leo yelling at him to shut up. I even hear Donnie remind Mikey about what Amon said. All I could think about was the night I met that water bender Zikira. I couldn't top thinking about the way her shiny brown hair blew gently from the wind, her cheek bones were so smooth and her eyes. Oh her eyes were like wild fire filling the mid night sky, while we were at the camp fire I couldn't stop looking at her eyes as the flames reflected in her eyes. The way she smiled was like looking at a flower bloom, her pearl white teeth glistened in the moon light. The way she controls water with such ease was mesmerizing to watch. I sigh just thinking about holding her hand as we walk down the beach with the full moon shining off the calm ocean waves, the sound of calm breeze and quiet waves. I could think about her forever but the sound of Mikey hollering and singing make it kind of hard.

The sound of the cell door opening wakes me and April up, I saw the Zikira and Sensei were already up. When I look to the door I widen my eyes. There standing at the door way was a tall male human, he looked a little older than me, he was very buff and had reddish brown curly hair with hazel eyes. I could see scars on his neck, arms, chest and back. He walked in with a limp with the person he was with.

"You, gator girl. Come with us." He says pointing to me as the other person un chains me. His voice was so deep and calm, dang this guy was hot.

"My name is Haruka not gator girl." I say softly. He looks at me,

"Oh sorry, my name is Bellamy, but you can call me Slick for short." He says smiling, I smile back.

"So are you a bender too?" I ask,

"No I'm professional marshal artist, my dad trained me." he says,

"Oh cool who's your dad?" I say,

"Amon." He says simply, I freeze.

Chapter 22

I slowly start to come to my senses as I gradually feel my burns and my hands and feet throb. I moan in pain and go to sit up but the second my put weight on my hands they give out and I cry falling to the floor.

"Careful." Says a voice I realize its Kyle, I forgot about him. I wince trying to sit up again but once again fall. I see him get up from the chair and walks to me. But before I can say something he bends down and gently helps me sit up against the wall. Then to my surprise he sits down next to me. I gulp hard and stiffen. He sees his, "Take it easy, I'm not like Amon." He says calmly.

"I don't believe you." I say trying to scoot away but fail.

"I wouldn't blame you, he's a bastard." Kyle sighs.

"What's a bastard? Is that like the human term for a sewer drain?" I ask. I don't know why but this makes him chuckle. But not like Amon's sinister chuckle, Kyle's was gentle.

"Ha-ha, a bastard is an unpleasant person or despicable. Now what the heck is a sewer drain?" he laughs looking at me. "Nice smile." He says, I widen my eyes and stop smiling. Why was I smiling at him?

"I refer a sewer drain as someone who is ungrateful, and takes advantage of their powers. It's something me and my brothers say sometimes." I explain,

"Ah I see. So where you from?" he continues,

"I'm from New York, me and my brothers are mutants, we live in the sewers, that's where I get the sewer terms from." I giggle, but stop once I relies it.

"Why are so uptight?" he asks,

"Uptight?" I repeat,

"Uptight as in not letting you be yourself. You're not letting yourself smile or giggle." He explains, I shrug,

"I don't know, I guess because I never talked to a human before and I don't know how to act around them." I sigh,

"Be yourself, who cares what others think of you, there're just jealous of how unique you are from others." He says, I nod in agreement.

"So where you from?" I ask his question to him.

"I'm from Texas." He says, I never heard of Texas.

"Want to know something cool?" I say. He nods, "I thought all humans where full of sewer water, but you're not like them." I say smiling and this time I let it stay.

"Thanks Teegan, you're not so bad yourself." He smiles and with that I drift off to sleep. While I was asleep I had a dream; I see myself and Amon standing high on the edge of a mountain as the cold rain stings my face. I throw a fire whip at him and knock his mask off falling down the mountain; he turns to me and grits his teeth. He suddenly raises his hands and the whole mountain begins to shake! I look up in the sky seeing the black clouds forming a spiral as lightning lights up the sky. Looking back at Amon I see him transform into a dragon. But not like me, he has blood red wings and dark orange body, but his dragon his very much bigger than my form. I change to my dragon form but relies I'm the size of a rat compared to him. He smiles down and roars up to the sky as black fire fills the sky, he shoots down and clamps his mouth over me. I look and see I'm standing on his tongue surrounded by his razor sharp teeth. I cover my ears as his laugh echo's his mouth. Suddenly he flicks his tongue throwing me down his throat. Fire rises as I plummet down his throat, I scream as the flames burn my scales, then the surroundings change. The world is black and I'm back in human form but I can't move. Amon was close, I could feel him blood bending me. I feel his hand grab the back of my head and tilt it up. He places one hand on my shoulder and the other on my forehead. Then both me and him glow bright, as I glow bright blue he glows bright orange and I feel all my powers drain out of my body. I wake up screaming on the top of my lungs and see I'm in the cell and Kyle was sitting at his chair, looking at me shocked. I think he was asleep too. I pant covered in cold sweat.

"What happened?!" he gasps standing up but I flinch away he stops in his tracks. I don't answer, I can't speak! Why can't I speak? I panic and yank on the chain but it won't move. I suddenly hear a voices in my head, I cover my ears trying to block them out but they get louder, I look at Kyle, he looked so worried about me and runs over ignoring my plead for him to stay away. I can see his mouth moving but I can't hear him over the voices in my head. What the hell is going on?! Just then my vision turns blue but I don't see Kyle, instead I see a bender. But not just any bender, it's an air bender, the Avatar before me… Aang.

"Aang?" I whisper as my voice echo's. Aang smiles

"Hey Teegan, I've been trying to reach you…" he starts,

"But you're dead," I stutter,

"My body is but not my spirit, Avatar's spirit live here in the Avatar State, that's where you are right now." He explains,

"So I'm dead?" I say raising my eye brows. He laughs,

"No, ha-ha. Whenever your tattoos glow, the Avatar State is helping you with whatever situation you're not able to deal with alone. It also guides you through troubled times, like now. Normally you reach us first but you haven't yet mastered that yet. So for now we are coming to you. But we will help you learn how to reach us on command." He explains.

"Wow, that's…" I couldn't think of the word this was so amazing.

"Ha-ha, that's what I said when I found this out the first time." He chuckles as do I, "But I'm not only here to teach you how to contact the Avatar State, I'm also here to warn you about Amon." His face turns serious; I gulp at the mention of Amon's name. "You probably already found out he's a blood bender, but he also knows how to do the Chi Block, I learned it from the spirits when I was young, and used it on the Fire Nation's Fire Lord Ozai. He was using his fire bending to control all four nations. So I took it away. No one else knew how to do it but a few years past since my encounter with him and Ozai had a son, he named him Rufus. Ozai taught his son how to do the Chi Block and said save this power for when you meet the new Avatar. Which is you Teegan." He pauses I gulp,

"But that's not the only thing you have to be worried about… Amon is also the same mutant as you. He too can turn into a dragon. I showed this what could happen if you fail." He says, I gasp,

"You mean that dream I just had was…in a way… real?" I clarify.

"Yes Teegan." He sighs as he starts to fade away.

"No wait, Aang, how do I stop him!" I shout as my vision becomes normal again.

Chapter 23

As the hours went by me and my brothers started to think Amon forgot about us, until Amon comes in my cell.

"What do you want you masked sewer drain." I hiss,

"That's no way to talk to the man who has you little sister chained up and bleeding now is it, Raphael." He coos, I frown and stay quiet. He bends down and sets something on the ground and leaves. I look and see its food, not a lot but enough to tide me over for the time being. As I was eating I hear a loud scream.

"NO!" shouts the voice I recognize as Teegan, apparently the others heard her too,

"TEEGAN!" we all shout in unison,

"Amon! Leave her alone!" I hear Donnie shout, "Please…" he trails off, I never cried before but hearing Teegan in pain just yanked on my heart, Teegan is such a hard, brave girl, ready to kick butt with us. But now she's like…broken. Then Zikira comes in mind, it's hard to believe she's Teegan's adopted sister. She looks nothing like T. Then again Teegan looks nothing like us, but we count her as our sister, Splinter brought her back to the lair one day and she was just an infant, like us. She trained with us; fought with us she did everything with us. The others may see Zikira as a sister but I see her as more than just my sister, I see her as my soul mate one day, I just hope she sees me as the same. I just wish I could hold her in my arms right now, she must be scared.

All I could think about is Raph, its weird to have a huge crush on your long lost brother. But I don't see him as a brother. To me I see him as a partner in the future. I want to be wrapped in his arms, comforting me. I wonder if he felt the same way, or just thinks I'm crazy. Just then the cell room opens and Haruka comes back in and is re-chained. Once the man left I look at her.

"What happened?" I whisper, Haruka looks over at me smiling.

"That guy who came in and took me," she starts. I nod for her to continue, "His name is Bellamy, and… he's so hot." she giggles,

"Awe, don't tell Raph this but I have a major crush on him." I squeal, we giggle as we talk about our crushes, which is kind of weird to do at a time like this but hey at least our minds are off things.

That Haruka girl seems nice, I mean I know she's a mutant but she's a cute mutant. As I walk down the main hall I see my dad, Amon come out of the Avatar's room. He and I never talk much though. I've heard a lot about the Avatar, and her mutant family. I've never seen her in person; my father won't let anyone but, Kyle, himself and Shredder near her. But I've always wanted to see her, so I wait till my dad is out of sight and sneak down the hall and peek open the door to find the lights were on, usually dad keeps all the cell room lights off. He says he likes to keep his victims in total darkness and utter silence. As I creak open the door I see Kyle, the guy dad put in charge of her while he was not around, was gone. Perfect I thought, I open the door all the way as the hall way's lights shined on her motionless body. Wow, she's so young, maybe a few years younger than me. I'm 19, her right leg was chained to the wall and she was curled up in a tight ball. She had bruises and cuts all over her, it looked like she was wearing an animal skin over her chest and had gym shorts on, she didn't even have shoes on. Her hair was put in a ponytail and I could see arrow tattoos run along her spin, down her arms and legs. The symbol of the Avatar. If I listened closely I could hear her breath weakly. The condition she was in didn't sicken me it was breath taking. I heard the Avatar is supposed to bring the benders and non-benders into harmony. But from what I see here I was wrong. From the looks of it humans don't plan on accepting benders or mutants into their world. I sigh turning around but come to a halt when my father is standing mere feet from my face. I gulp,

"What are you doing in the Avatar's room boy?" he hisses under his mask.

"…I-I was looking for Kyle…" I stutter making it up. Dad steps aside,

"Do not let me catch you down this hall again or you will be joining her." He growls, I gulp deeply knowing he meant what he said.

Chapter 24

For hours I lay down my back to the door, I couldn't stop thinking about the Avatar State. I've been trying to reach it but haven't learned how to yet. I can only reach it if I'm in desperate need for help. Suddenly pulling me out of my thoughts I hear the door open, I flinch turning around but with I hadn't. It was Amon, or should I say 'Rufus'. He walks in closing the door behind him and makes his way to me; I sit up being careful not to put too much pressure on my hands for the still burn. I hear the chain drag as I come to a stop,

"Good morning my darling." He coos, I frown

"Your name isn't Amon is it?" I spit, he narrows his eyes at me,

"Pardon?" he scoffs,

"Your real name is Rufus isn't it?" I continue, but he was at my throat in seconds.

"And what makes you think that Avatar?" he bellows. I struggle to inhale,

"…An o-old…f-f-frien-d t-t-old me." I wheeze, he stands up un locking my chain and throws me across the room, I slam my head on the wall before landing, I yelp.

"Who told you that!?" he shouts, I struggle to refill my lungs but Amon or Rufus was running out of patients and strides over, I put my hand up in surrender,

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me!" I cough, he bends down,

"Try me." he hisses,

"Aang told me." I get straight to the point, Rufus narrows his eyes,

"The last Avatar?" he confirms, I nod.

"Your dad was Fire Lord Ozai. Aang took his fire bending away, then he taught you the Chi Block." I say.

"Yes he did your right. And do you know what my father said?" he growls, standing up and walks behind me pulling me up to my knees. "Avenge him. Destroy the new Avatar. Take their bending, their pride, wipe them off the face of the earth." He continues, blood bending me making my body immobile, oh no. He puts his thumb on my forehead and the other hand on my shoulder. He tilts my head up looking at him. "And that's exactly what I'm going to do." He purrs,

"Oh god no please!" I shout, I close my eyes waiting for him to take my bending away but instead I feel him release his bending on me and removes his hands, I open my eyes and see him walk to the front of me. "You're not going to take my bending away?" I stutter, realizing I was crying.

"Oh I will, but I want your family to suffer as well, they are going to watch as their precious Avatar fail them and witness you broken and powerless. Only then will I kill all of you." He purrs deeply, I widen my eyes.

"What if you lose?" I didn't relies I said until it comes out my mouth.

"You are in no state to make deals with me Avatar. But if you must have an answer, then very well." He hisses. "If I win, you will have your powers taken away forever and you will be my personal slave for as long as you live." He sneers.

"And if I win, you will let me and my family and parents go." I state, he nods.

"I guess we have our selves a deal than." He confirms and turns me around, chi blocking my powers till the battle and shoves me out the door. I squint from the light burning my eyes. This gives me time to properly look at my hands and feet. I gasp at the sight, I can see right through the holes. Will this affect my bending? Rufus stops Kyle who was on his way to my room,

"Hey Teegan." He says

"Hey Kyle." I nod my head,

"I want you to get every available foot soldier, Shredder and his mutant freaks and meet me in New York's town square." Rufus quickly explains. Kyle nods and walks away.

"Wait why are we going to town square?" I ask as we continue to walk.

"Why not fight where humans can see what has been living underneath them all these years and watch as your beloved home crumbles into pieces." He purrs, I gulp. What did I do?

Chapter 25

As me and Haruka were talking about our crush the door suddenly swings open and a swarm of foot soldiers barge in and grab us, un-chaining us and drag us out. We shield our eyes from the bright lights as we are pushed down the hall and out double doors. Leading us into a garage full of cars, we are led to a black van and pushed in and locked inside before doing the temporary chi block on both of us. What is going on? I look out the window and see the turtles and Sensei are being led out too. The second I lay eyes on Raph it's as if he knew I was looking at him and he smiles winking at me. I smile widely and blush, Haruka does the same with Bellamy and he smiles back. After the guys were put in vans I see Amon walk out but with no Teegan. Now I'm not an expert at reading lips but I'm pretty sure he said we were going to New York. And why are we going to New York? I don't know you ask me.

The foot soldiers walk me and my brothers out into a garage filled with vans. As I look around I can't help but notice Zikira to my left looking at me. I smile giving her a wink. At first I was worried she'd think that was odd, but when she started blushing and covered a smile I knew she liked me. Apparently Mikey saw this and starts making kissing sounds,

"Mikey shut up, now is not the time!" I hiss. Even though now really wasn't the time for this I think I could still make time for that flower over there.

As I wait in the back of the van I hear foot soldiers talking about once we get to town square Rufus is going to undo the chi block allowing be to bend. Suddenly the van starts and we leave the mountain. After hours of the car ride I finally see New York's welcome sign. I sigh, it doesn't feel very welcoming. Once we all got to town square the foot soldier opens the back of the van and pulls me out. I fall on my back wincing at the pain that still roams my body. I go to get up but and pushed on to my knees as I am forced to look up I see it's nearly mid-night. Rufus comes into view and I gulp, as he signals the men who are holding me to leave. He bends down to my level and lifts my chin up, I hold back a whimper but fail. He smirks,

"Well this is it Avatar, your last moments for being the Avatar." He purrs standing up. I dare not move. He un-clips the black cloak letting it drop to the floor, leaving his arms bare. I couldn't help but look at the details from his muscles. Apparently all he where's under the cloak is a black skin tight tank top, and he just has black pants and shoes. I gulp at the sight. He leaves his mask on though. He raises his hand motioning the men to stand away. Where are the others? I ask myself, but am interrupted by Rufus speaking again. "Stand up Avatar," he spits. I take a deep breath and shakily stand up but almost fall from the pain in my feet. I can still feel the cracked bones moving. He walks to me and prods my back, un-doing the chi block. The second I feel my powers rise back up I feel my wings drop to the ground. Rufus looks at me strange but backs up.

"You strike first Avatar." He sneers not even bothering to get into a fighting stance. I hesitate and shakily lift my hand out summoning a fire ball to shoot out my palm. And to my surprise it comes out with much more power than usual. I look at my palm and see fading of blue flames, Aang. I smile at Rufus and transform fully into dragon, I grow to the size of a three story building, I stand on my hind legs and roar into the sky. I notice nearby building windows the lights turn on but I don't pay them any attention. And look down at Rufus's human form, I growl. Then he finally reveals his true self. He takes off his mask and throws it aside and transforms into a dragon of his own, only he has blood red scales and dark orange wings. But his face still was covered in scars; the one over his eye was the one that stood out from all the rest. And just like in the dream his form was much bigger than mine. He grows to the size of one of the twin towers; I look up scared that my dream was somehow slowly coming true. I look down and see the turtles, Zikira, Haruka and Sensei fighting with the foot clan, Shredder and his goons. I look back at Amon or Rufus, and narrow my eyes. He was my fight, I growl and shoot water icicles at him, he just blocks them with his wing shielding him, I then charge at him, body slamming into his side. We both crash to the ground landing on buildings, as we both dig our claws in each other and sink our teeth into the other's flesh; it quickly becomes a blood battle. But this was only the beginning.

Chapter 26

So Mikey decided to push Shredder's buttons and stated a fight with Dogpound and it kind of escalated quickly. As everyone was running around, I run straight into my little flower,

"Zikira! I'm so sorry here let me help you up," I stutter as she smiles and reaches for my extended hand, I gently pull her up and before I know it we were nose to nose, and as if on cue we both slowly leaned in further as our lips met. I don't know how long this moment was going to last but I took advantage and wrapped my arms around her body as she does the same to me. When we pull back I open my eyes and relies what I had just done. I blush and let go scratching my head. "Uh…sorry." I giggle, and to my surprise she pulls me back in and kisses me again!

"Apology accepted, now let's kick some sewer ass." She says and runs past me. But I was frozen, not in fear no, but in pure love.

With everyone running around I lose sight of Bellamy but suddenly I'm pushed on the ground,

"Hey watch it yo-" I start but cut myself off when I see who knocked me over, Bellamy. I smile and he helps me up.

"Sorry, Haruka. Are you hurt?" he says quickly, I shake my head,

"No, it's ok" I say shyly, for a moment we just look into the other's eyes. He started leaning in when Leo shouted,

"Look out!" he yells as a building comes toppling over, Bellamy pushes me out of the way and we both avoid being crushed,

"Thanks." I pant

"Don't mention it." he nods as we start to join the fight.

Amon clamps his jaws on my injured shoulder I cry out in pain as I push him off with a fire bolt, he loses balance momentarily but regains it quickly and shoots up the sky as I follow. We fly high above the city as we stare one another down, seeing that neither of us will back down we take the fight to the sky. We constantly slam our bodies into the other in attempt to weaken and or injure the other. But I'm already weakened and injured, and yet seeing my family and friends down below is the only thing that keeps me going. We let go for a brief moment to regain our strength, as I catch my breath I notice the cops and humans are surrounding my family, I go to attack them but Rufus grabs my wing, I turn and grab his as we both start falling.

"RRR! LET GO!" I roar,

"BACKING DOWN SO SOON!?" he says as he digs his claws in my back, I screech in pain as we get closer to the city floor. I can hear people scream and shout, desperate to get away. I had an idea, it was stupid but it might work. I close my eyes and transform back in to a human. Rufus loses his grip for I'm too small for him to see at his size. He flaps his wings in mid-air looking for me. I dive head first toward to streets tucking my wings behind me allowing me to gain more speed, with seconds to spare I shoot my wings out landing with a loud powerful crash on to the pavement.

"TEEGAN! WHAT ARE YOU GOING!?" shouts Sensei, I look at him, so tempted to hug him but keep my mind in the fight, I look back up and see Rufus flying around looking for me, he hasn't seen me yet good. I quickly run to Donnie,

"Donnie!" I say.

"Teegan! You ok!" he shouts hugging me, but I pull back

"Donnie listen to me, I need you and Raph to high jack a fire truck, hook the water hoes to one of the transformers and when I say; turn the water on full blast. Hurry!" I explain.

"Teegan-"he starts but I cut him off with a kiss on the cheek,

"Trust me." I whisper and he nods going to get Raph, now it's my turn, I look in the sky and see Rufus land, but he's far from where I was. I then run to a cop who turns to me gasping and pulls out his gun, "Wait! Don't shoot! I just need to borrow your pepper spray." I say,

"Absolutely not!" he shouts, suddenly we hear an explosion and both turn around to see Rufus storming my way, HE FOUND ME! I waste no time and air bend the cop away and grab the pepper spray and run to Donnie and Raph. They had the hoes ready to fire. I turn on the spray and put it in front of the hoes, "Turn it on!" I shout and the second the hoes turned on a combination of electricity and water shot out and the pepper spray caught the water on fire, I then drop the empty can and bend the fiery water avowing it to hit the humans, as much as I wanted to now was not the time. They were and danger, we all were. As I fly past humans with the charged water behind me, I see a little girl about 7 years old run in front of me, I quickly fly over her and continue to Rufus. I looks down and sees me and opens his mouth, I don't even have to wait to know what he's going to do. I stop and use my air bending to blow the humans away from his flame in his mouth, I swing my arm in front of me with the water following but I was too slow and the flames hit my body with such force I fall to the ground, creating a small crater, much like the one on the mountain, just not as big and deep. He blows flames on my body so long I can feel my wings shrivel at the tips. Just when I thought I was done for I feel the Avatar State trying to reach me, and this time I answer them and I glow blue. I extend my hand blocking the fire and stand up, I feel myself transform into the dragon, and I grow the same size as Rufus, he stops his flames and looks at me in discuss. I don't know how I did it but I point two fingers at him and lightning shoots out from my fingertips. He immediately falls to his knees shouting in pain. Gradually he shrinks down to his human form and I follow. Once he's human I raise the ground, grasping his arms and lower the ground to his side. His arms trapped in the rocks. I lower my hands so my side as he looks at me in rage, then I reach my hands out, setting one on his forehead, and one on his shoulder. He widens his eyes, and for the first time ever, there're filled with fear.

"You wouldn't dare!" he shouts. I narrow my glowing blue eyes at him and say,

"Try me." and with that I look to the sky as my whole body turns glowing blue and Rufus's glows bright orange, this was the most painful thing I've ever felt; literally absorbing someone's power, let alone blood bending power. As the glowing fades into black I feel myself weaken and release Rufus. For if I held on any longer, I too would have lost my powers and my life. Both I and Rufus fall to the ground broken. I weakly sit up and see humans surround me, when I go to stand up, everyone gasps and backs away. I pay them no attention as I see my family push their way through the crowd; I'm then surrounded by them,

"What did you do to him?!" shouted Mikey, I look over at Rufus who was out cold.

"I beat him to it, I took his bending away." I pant, "We're free." I smile.

From that point on we all recovered from our journey. Raph and Zikira indeed become a couple, same with Haruka and Bellamy. And to my surprise I and Kyle eventually did become a couple. But the thing I will never ever forget is the moment I laid eyes on my parents. My mom was named Kuvira, she said her name meant 'Courageous Woman' and my dad is named Rohan his name meant 'Brave Soldier' and they said mine meant 'Young Worrier'. I asked them if I had a last name like the humans. Yes, my last name is Ryu. This meant 'Dragon'. So my real name is Teegan Ryu, 'Young Worrier Dragon'. Amon's body was never found after the battle, he's still out there. But he's no longer a threat.

End Of Book One


End file.
